


Vidi

by sweetpca



Series: Lunam Liberi [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpca/pseuds/sweetpca
Summary: Coming soon.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Series: Lunam Liberi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563025
Kudos: 1





	Vidi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to book two of the --- series! This book is going to venture down a much darker path than book one did, which may be hard to believe given the way Veni played out, but it's true. We get deep into unstable emotions, the sense of having a loss of control, and other potentially triggering subjects. I want everyone to be safe whilst reading, and will use trigger warnings when appropriate so that everyone can enjoy. 
> 
> I hope the story unraveling is compelling enough to keep your attention. If you like what you read, consider leaving a comment! I love hearing what you think, and love sharing your excitement!

release date: to be announced.


End file.
